Punk Princess
Punk Princess is a villain, and a member of the BIA. She is the sister of Rainia, and archenemy of Roar. She is a key member of the BIA, and also a member of Jack's Elite, rivaling Harlequinade and Taffy T. Past Born Rachel Pluie (which is French for "rain"), she was raised by two rich farmers in Michigan with her sister Reyna. They were bitter rivals since Rainia was gifted with the power of weather control, and she was not. She grew bitter to her sister, and throughout school she strived to perfection, becoming valedictorian of her high school, and taking college classes in robotics, becoming excelled in weaponry. After Rainia joined the Omega Squad for the first time, Rachel sensed a better calling, becoming Punk Princess, a rock diva with a sense for vengeance and insanity. She first went up to Rainia and A Ca Pella in Detroit, where she was using her technology to destroy the power plant, intending to cause havoc. The two bounty hunters reluctantly joined together to defeat her, sending her to Starcovia, where she encountered Harlequinade for the first time. The Clown of Chaos immediately took a dislike to her, and the two became bitter rivals. She escaped with the help of Valience, and the two became quick friends, working together to destroy Omega Squad, and the two packed a strong force. However, Punk Princess was defeated by Roar, and she swore revenge on him. Being locked up in Star Road, the maximum security center of Starcovia. She escaped on her own once again, and escaped to Indonesia to hide from heroes until she was repaired. There, she encountered a temple with a legend of an enchanted sword. Venturing in, she was able to retrieve it. She returned to New York, and held the entire city hostage on her own. She encountered Vengeance Force, and showed her full powers by almost destroying the team. With their combined power, Austy Quinn and Asaries were able to send her to Dispensia, a section of the Underworld. There, she encountered Missy and Jack, who were scouting out recruits for Jack's Elite. She was gladly accepted into the team, and has been in it since. During the Fall of Rome, Punk Princess went up against Rome with Taffy T, but when it got pressured against Armageddon, Taffy T betrayed her, but she was able to escape with getting captured. She and Valience proceeded to bomb the Gingerbread House Bakery as revenge. Since then, Taffy T and Punk Princess have had a rough relationship, but Rachel's true rival was Alecia. She and the rest of Jack's Elite protected the rest of the Underworld as Ashley Clearwater and her ROMANS invaded and destroyed Tortio, the Underworld section of Asphodel, causing trillions of souls to roam free on Earth. Rachel used her sword to capture these souls and send them back, but at the expense of a fractured mind. Cecaelia took this to her advantage and used Rachel to invade Atlantis, fighting Aleeya McCoral and Starfish King. After defeating her and the Sea Witch, SK and Aleeya reluctantly let Punk Princess go. Her current location is unknown, but rumor has spread through the black market that she is planning a huge attack on the Triad Teams, and she wants nothing more than the death and humiliation of Roar and Rainia. In the alternate reality, it was rumored that Punk Princess and Harlequinade were best friends and that she and Rainia were raised as a foster child for a brief time by the Ice Queen. Appearance She is a normally blonde girl with blue eyes, but she typically dyes her hair either blue, black and purple, and pink. She also highlights her hair in these colors. Her appearance is similar to pop star Avril Lavigne, albeit she is much more dangerous.